Spinach (Spinacia oleracea) is a flowering vegetable plant in the family of Amaranthaceae. It is native to southwestern and central Asia, but nowadays is being cultivated worldwide, mostly in temperate regions. The consumable parts of spinach are the leaves. These are produced during the first stage of the life cycle of a spinach plant, during which the plant forms a leaf rosette. The second stage is the flowering stage or bolting stage. Bolting is the growth of an elongated stalk with flowers grown from within the main stem of a plant. During the bolting stage it is not possible anymore to harvest any marketable product of the plant.
The leaves of a spinach plant are usually sold loose, bunched, in prepackaged bags, canned, or frozen. There are three basic types of spinach, namely savoy, semi-savoy and smooth. Savoy has dark green, crinkly and curly leaves. Flat or smooth leaf spinach has broad smooth leaves. Semi-savoy is a hybrid variety with slightly crinkled leaves.